<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hell is a teenage girl; by bisexualklausmikaelson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322933">Hell is a teenage girl;</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualklausmikaelson/pseuds/bisexualklausmikaelson'>bisexualklausmikaelson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Originals (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:05:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualklausmikaelson/pseuds/bisexualklausmikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I always liked you, you know? You were so quiet, smart, polite - not like other boys.” Jennifer's Body AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hayley Marshall/Klaus Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall/Kol Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hell is a teenage girl;</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anonymous on tumblr asked: </p><p>Hey idk if your like taking requests, but I was wondering if you could do a some Klayley smut or some Kol x Hayley. Btw your writing is fucking gold, I love it!!</p><p>a/n: sure I’m taking requests! and why not both?? kolxhayleyxklaus, Jennifer’s Body AU. warning: major character death/ maybe this isn’t the kind of fic you wanted but it’s the kind of fic you got? lol sorry couldn’t include the smut in this one :/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-</p><p>His brother’s funeral takes place on a flaming hot day. </p><p>The sun is blasting - burning brightly on top of his head as Klaus Mikaelson stands over Kol’s grave. </p><p>Of course, he would choose the hottest day of the summer.</p><p>That’s just like him.</p><p>To go out with one last ‘fuck you’ to his family. </p><p>Klaus couldn’t blame him though, he knows far too well how dysfunctional his parents can be, and how distant his siblings are. So it’s a strange feeling, trying to mourn someone you felt you barely knew.</p><p>“Hey,” he hears another voice say, as she hands him a bottle of unopened wine. “Wanna get out of here?” Hayley Marshall tilts her head to one side, half-smirking.</p><p>Klaus raised a brow, taken aback by how nonchalant she seemed about her somewhat boyfriend’s death.</p><p>“You’re taking this rather well, sweetheart,” he says, following her as she leads him away from the funeral.</p><p>She rolls her eyes, taking a sip out of the bottle and sighing. “I could say the same about you,” Hayley whispers, “he was your brother, after all.” She says, offering him a swig.</p><p>Klaus takes a hit, shaking his head in disbelief.</p><p>She was right, much to his dismay.</p><p>“Half-brother,” he says instead, walking even further. “We weren’t that close.”</p><p>Hayley looks around, noticing how far they had gotten from everyone else -  it’s quieter here, close to the woods, peaceful even. She thinks she needs that, that she’s earned it.</p><p>After all, her boyfriend had gotten mysteriously murdered.</p><p>“How do you think it happened?” She asks Klaus and immediately, she can see the static prickling over his skin.</p><p>There were very few things in this world that scared Klaus Mikaelson.</p><p>And the thought of Kol’s mangled body was definitely one of them.</p><p>“Not sure,” he shrugs, “they say it was...an animal attack,” he goes on to say.</p><p>Hayley scoffs, pushing a few strands of her hair behind her ear, and then, meeting his gaze. “No animal is capable of an attack like that,” she laughs. </p><p>Suddenly, Klaus feels a cold breeze pass by. He hadn’t noticed it but, the sun had started to go down. </p><p>“Right well,” he seems a bit shifty, carefully taking a step away from Hayley, “I think I’ll let the police take care of that,” he simply tells her.</p><p>For a moment, things are quiet.</p><p>He and Hayley keep walking, deeper and deeper into the woods. Klaus carefully observes his surroundings. He couldn’t recognize this town anymore, back when he was a kid, the woods seemed so much bigger and the trees, so much higher.</p><p>Everything was just...simpler.</p><p>“Remember when we were neighbours as kids?” Hayley murmurs, seemingly out of nowhere. He supposes it might be because of Kol’s death, that she’s spouting nonsense right now. “And we used to play boyfriend and girlfriend?” she suddenly brings up. </p><p>He finds himself confused again - why was she talking about this?</p><p>“I always liked you, you know?” Hayley babbles on. “You were so quiet, smart, polite - not like other boys,” she tells him as she gets closer to him. “Not like Kol,” she steps in front of him, putting her arms around his shoulder and pulling him close.</p><p>“Hayley,” Klaus releases, baffled. “You don’t want to do this,” he replies.</p><p>She laughs again, grinding her body against his. “I hate it when people tell me what to do,” she lets him know before she stretches out her fangs.</p><p>(And he doesn’t even have the time to scream.</p><p>The last thing he sees is blood, his own, dripping down from the side of her mouth.</p><p>Turns out, the Devil is a woman.</p><p>And there is no God).</p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>